Saryanson People
by WolfDreamer25
Summary: A story of two sisters and how their decisions over their lives, not only affect themselves, but their people, and even the world.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first attempt at fan fiction. If anyone likes it or doesn't please let me know.**

**Disclamer – I don't own any of the characters of Jean Auel's series. I just will be taking them out to play a bit and then putting them back nicely.**

Part 1 - Trenova's Journey

"Push Aale, push", cried Creza. "One more push"

"I can't". Thought SarAaleyana. "I'm too old, too tired. I can't do this, I'm going to die". Her body knew what to do though, what it had to do. So slowly and painfully it continued.

Already a night and a day had passed since labor began. Women had come to offer support and during the breaks between labor, they had talked softly together. It was rare for the Sar to be among other women, just talking and laughing about the promise of new life, so even with the pain she relished it.

Her daughter had come as well, she remembered. Her eyes wide with fright at what was going on with her mother. At nearly ten years, the girl was fast approaching womanhood and like most looked forward and with dread, Idasa's most sacred gift She could give to women. The labor had become harder soon afterwards, with Saraaleyana rocking back and forth and large moaning screams pouring from her mouth. Young Trenova had been sent out from the cave then and had not been back since.

Thinking about Trenova, caused the Sar to push harder. She could not die, who would be the Sar after her? Not Trenova! She could not Call, she could not heal, she could not even Search. No, she had to live, just to find another Sar to replace her.

With that thought, she began to push.  
"I see the head, another push, good, here it comes," called Creza. With another push, the infant was expelled from its mother and held securely by the old woman. Wiping mucus from the child, she tapped the child with a practice from years of experience, a large howl issued from the baby. Taking care of the afterbirth and cleaning the child she noted the sex and handed it to its mother.

"SarAaleyana, you have delivered a healthy baby girl, may Idasa smile on her and you both" chanted the experienced midwife.

"It's over", thought Aaleyana, looking at her daughter as she nuzzedled the woman's breast searching for the nipple, one thought crossed her mind. "Is she the one?". She would find out soon enough, but first, closing her eyes and feeling the soft pull of her nipple, she fell fast asleep.

XXXXX

The next few days were pleasant for the Sar and her eldest daughter. Staying at Creza's hearth allowed her to rest from the difficult birth and reflect on her newest daughter. The women and girls of the people continued to flock around the hearth, cooing over the newborn, as they talked about the ordinary things of the community.

Saraaleyana welcomed this as she knew that soon she would return to her small cave to the east of the valley, where she would make the charms, fetishes and the appropriate chants to the spirits to continue blessing the people. She would never need to labor like an ordinary woman but neither would she be welcomed to the gossip and communal lives of her people. A part and yet apart from her community, it was the fate of all Sar's, or High Holy Women. The role was handed down generation-to-generation, usually mother to daughter, but sometimes not. It was an ancient role that was told in the Elder Legends how Sarswati – spirit of wisdom, gave the first Sar to the people and how from that day to this they have thrived. She knew that of course. Every child learned the stories and knew the power each Sar possessed, but until now she had felt that after her, there would be none to carry on.

Saraaleyana glanced up at her eldest daughter, Trenova, who was trying to learn how to sew clothes by watching a group of women. A good enough task for an ordinary girl to learn, but one that the future Sar should not waste her time on. "No," she sighed, looking at the unnamed infant. "It's a good thing you're here little one, perhaps you're the one I seek."

As the baby girl began to nurse, she thought back to when she began to think that Trenova would never replace her, when she was only five.

XXXXX

It was spring, she and Trenova were gathering plants to make healing medicine with, or rather she was, while her daughter skipped ahead laughing and pointing to all the new sights around her, after the sameness of winter. Deciding that it was time to rest Aaleyana set down her basket and called her daughter to her. After she and her daughter got comfortable on some furs, she decided that Trenova should know more about her birthright, the Spirit World.

"Listen carefully, I want you to sit up and close your eyes, like momma does when she's thinking about the spirits and you have to be quiet."

Closing her eyes the young girl did as she was asked. "Good, now I want you to think about one thing. Think about a rabbit. Think about its fur, how it hops and how it looks, now tell me where is the nearest rabbit, Trenova, tell me where it is".

The child squirmed and bit her lip. She could see a rabbit, but she didn't know where one was. Fearing her mother would get angry; the little girl lifted her arm and pointed hesitantly to the left.

"Very good precious one, now lets get up and go home, Nitta brought some sweet cakes this morning, and they sound very good right now," remarked Aaleyana. Even though she knew the closest rabbits were to the right, in a glade barely a few moments walk. Thinking that perhaps she was still too young, she decided to try again later, at the same time trying not to remember her mother telling her that she could do the same activity, before she was weaned.

XXXXX

"But, it never did get better", mumbled the new mother. Looking up she saw that Trenova had come to see her new sister and was softly rubbing the newborn's cheek.

"Mother, she is so small and pretty. Look how little her hands are. Mother have you thought up a name yet, what is it?", babbled the young girl.

"Trenova, you know it's forbidden to speak a child's name before it is presented to Suryan, the Sun, on its fifth day of life. You should know this, how many times have I told you it", snapped Aaleyana.

Rebuked, Trenova hung her head, stood up and walked away, hoping that the women would let her watch them making their families outfits.  
Shaking her head, Aaleyana once again looked at her infant and whispered softly "It is good you came, you are my last hope."

Trenova glanced up at her mother as she lay sleeping with the unnamed infant. Around her the sleeping cave sounded muffled and quiet as she lay there trying desperately to remain awake. She knew that soon, the cave would be active and awake, before the Sun rose. It would be the dawn of the infants fifth day, naming day.

Just the thought of it caused Trenova to have an involuntary shake. For the past few days, except for watching her mother give birth, had been one of the greatest times of her life. For the first time she was a normal girl. She was part of the cave, one of its members, not just an observer who watched and interacted only during a ceremony or when there was an emergency. For the first time she had made a friend. Thinking about it made the girl, grin with pleasure.

At first it was like always, the girls had just stared at her and spoke quietly when she was around, polite to a near extreme, but not friendly or warm. But as she stood by, the girls warmed up and she slowly began to talk to them. One girl, Dani, even let her try on the bone bracelet that Trenova admired. Later, all of the girls practiced the Woman's Dance, although all of them were several years from being allowed to participate, it was still fun to twist their bodies, stomp their feet and imagine what would happen after the dance.

But, in the morning all that would end, after the ceremony, she her mother and the infant would walk to the cave and begin again the life of near seclusion. It was almost too much for the girl to think about. It was one thing to never have experienced the joy of the community, but to have lived it and be forced away so soon caused her such a feeling of desolation that she nearly cried out loud.

At that moment the baby stirred in her sleep. Nuzzling closer to her mother the infant returned to slumber, but the movement gave Trenova an idea. An idea that could change her life forever, with a prayer to every Spirit known to the people that it would work, she closed her eyes and drifted off to troubled sleep.

XXXXX

Snapping her eyes open, she looked up at the ceiling of the cave. Some instinct told her it was time to begin. Turning to her daughter she whispered to Trenova, "you must get up, it's time to prepare." Handing the infant to her eldest daughter, she gathered her materials and headed to the back of the cave.

Because of the noise of the two females, the rest of the hearth began to awaken. The children were sent to awaken the other hearths, and then some of the children ran to the other caves and woke those camps. A few even ran down to the tents and awakened those lodges. Soon people were beginning to ready their role in the ceremony. Some finished preparing the food, others practiced their instruments and others did still more last minute activities. Most namings were private, but the naming of a Sar's daughter was a rare and spiritual event that included the entire community. It was why there was such a large group so early in the season.

While this was occurring, Aalyeana was in the back of the cave preparing for the naming, while Trenova held the baby and watched her mother. Normally before a ceremony she would bathe in the river, but because of her restriction she had to make do with water from a water skin. Next, she braided her hair in two braids, intermixing feathers to represent Idasa's bird messengers. Next, she put on a robe made of every furred animal the people ate. After that she placed the necklaces made up of every meat eating creature, to show the people's respect even though they did not eat them. Lastly, were the wooden bracelets she wore on her arms to show the importance of vegetable life to the Saryanson people.

After completing her outfit she turned to the fire before her. Breathing in the smoke, she spoke to the spirits on behalf of the infant, asking them to bestow upon the girl a worthy and strong spirit, able to handle all of life's situations.

Finally, she turned to the infant. Taking the girl from Trenova's arms, she placed the baby on a fur before her and taking off her outfit, began to chant. Reaching for a wooden bowl, whose contents of fat, grease and red ochre had been made the day before, she slowly began to place the mixture on the newborn. For to Saryan people this was the child's birth day. Only until a child reached its fifth day would a child be considered alive and filled with a spirit, and until it was, it was very vulnerable to all malevolent beings that wished it to be harmed.

As she worked, she sang and chanted the names of the spirits, whose jobs it was to guide and inform all of the world's people. This chant represented the first time that a child heard about the spirit world, and although the infant only knew that the grease was warm and soothing and the sounds were comforting, it was still important that she heard about her birthright from the beginning.

When the Sar was done, the baby was completely covered in red, the only exceptions, being its eyes, nose and mouth area. Glancing behind her, she saw that the night was beginning to recede and that soon the Sun would rise. Taking her youngest daughter in her arms, she turned to Trenova and said "Hurry, me must begin the ceremony, the Sun will begin rising in a few moments." Wrapping the child in a fur made of Bison hide, she and her daughters left the cave.


	2. Chapter 2

Stepping out from the cave, Aaleyana held her infant close. As she walked towards the ledge she gazed below. Most of the 10 caves were at or near ground level, but where Bison tribe lived a slight rise had developed that caused an overhang that had towered over the people below.

Below her, in the flickering torchlight, over two thousand people stood waiting for the Sun to rise. They were the Saryansons or the People of Female knowledge. They believed that Aaleyana was the direct descendent of the first Sar, and by watching as her daughter was named, meant a continuation of the people and the assurance that their lives would continue on into the future. It was a communion of sorts. They would honor her, provide for her and she in return would be their way to the Spirits, their way to communicate with the mystical and mysterious Other World.

Glancing at the ever brightening sky, Aaleyana turned and looking quickly at the assembled lesser holy and medicine people and gave Creza a signal to begin. Creza then turned and motioned the musicians to begin. The sound was intense and shrill, with flutes and drums reaching higher and higher notes and rhythms, as a feeling of desperation and need was created. The people felt it as many held their breath, waiting, waiting. Then with a muffling boom of a final drum beat there was silence. Although only a moment passed most thought an eternity did before Aaleyana spoke.

"Sprit of knowledge, Sar, Spirit of Bison, Dovar, Spirits of all, come now to this naming and see one who you have blessed us with. Come witness this birth of this child, this daughter of the people"

Exposing her daughter, she lifted her over her head and spoke one final time. "Suryan, Spirit of the Sun, welcome a new daughter of the people with your golden light, share your warmth to this insignificant infant." As she was speaking, true light began to come over the valley and as she spoke again, dawn broke. "In honor of You I name her; in honor of You I tell You her name first". Whispering silently or communicating with the Spirits, she closes her eyes, but in an instant they open and her voice carries across the people as she says, "This girl's name is Elna."

Elna began to cry as she felt the cold winds of the morning, as she continued the people chanted her name and the flutes and drums began again. Aaleyana lowered her arms and wrapped up the newest member of the people. Turning, she presented Elna to the other holy people, as each one by one gave their breath to her in acknowledgement to her life. Then Trenova was allowed to participate in the ritual. Finished with the naming ceremony, Aaleyana, holding Elna walked down the path. It was time for her to meet her people.

XXXXX

Aaleyana walked slowly down the path carrying the infant. Behind her Trenova and the lesser holy people walked silently, and slowly as they came closer to the people. A path opened up for them as they got to the thronging mass of humanity. Although all wanted to see Elna, first the holy people had to reach their destination.

Directly in front of them stood their goal. It was a wide-open tent with a Bison skull placed in front of each lodge pole. Little more then a covering from the Sun, it non the less met their needs for the next part of the ceremony.

Aaleyana and Trenova entered the tent along with Elna. Sitting down Trenova reached for a bowl of warm water left for their purpose. Reaching for two pieces of small fur, the woman and girl washed the wiggling infant from its layer of fat and ochre. As Trenova washed her sister's leg she said, "I like the name Elna, its very pretty."

Aaleyana, washing the baby's tummy responded by saying "Yes, it is pretty, it you're your grandmother's name. She was still alive when you were born, so I couldn't give it to you, but I'm glad Idasa blessed me again so I could give the name to her. There I think she's clean, lets get comfortable. It's going to be a long day before we can go home."

Trenova, after taking the bowl and handing it to a woman outside, sat to the left and slightly behind her mother. It would be a long day indeed, but it wouldn't matter, she could show no emotion or boredom. Aaleyana taught her from an early age that to remain neutral in expression was the ideal for a Sar or future Sar. Although at times she still had to be reminded with a look or touch, usually she could remain in poised. However, today would challenge her. Reaching for Elna, she held her as Aaleyana readied herself.

As the females were preparing, outside the first cave was lining up in order of status. In an almost undetectable gesture, it began. Creza was first, although usually the headman or woman was first, she had a distinct advantage that made her first. Bending down to the Sar she chanted, "Welcome, new daughter of the people. Welcome Sar's daughter. Welcome Elna. I am Creza, daughter of SarTrenova, younger sister of SarElna. I am first lesser Holy woman of the Bison people of the Saryanson. I bring this gift to you."

She then gave Aaleyana the package she was holding. In it contained a complete infant outfit, made of the fetus of a reindeer. It also contained a hood and small foot coverings. As Aaleyana looked and admired the gift, Creza bent closer and asked "May I join you in the tent, it might help if there is someone here to keep the gifts in order." The Sar nodded and Creza sat down to the right of the Sar and awaited the next person.

The next person in the line was the headman of the Bison people. Glenov bent low and began the same chant as Creza had done. "Welcome, new daughter of the people. Welcome…." As he continued with the chant Aaleyana studied the man. He was in his mid-thirties with light brown and gray hair around the temples and encroaching the rest of his hair. Tall and well built, he was still a handsome and powerful man. Aaleyana remembered that in the last Idasa ceremony, before she had been blessed, he had been her partner. Although, as the Sar she was entitled to any man she wanted and in her youth she did have several different ones during the large gatherings, now she preferred to just have one during the ceremonial times. Looking at him she wondered if his spirit was the one who blessed her. They seemed to have the same nose. Still, it did not matter; Sar's were forbidden from forming a hearth. Shaking her head slightly, she thanked him for his gift of an ornamentally decorated knife and sheath.

Trenova watched as one by one men, women and children gave their gifts and said their ties. Bored, she still maintained the look of interest as she rocked Elna back and forth. The only time, her expression betrayed her was when Dani and her family give their gifts. Like most she said the chant and gave the gift, and like others as she looked at them an expression of awe was upon her as if Idasa and Dovar had appeared in front of her. "Oh well," sighed Trenova, "I should have known this would happen, their goes my friendship". For who could be friends with someone who was in touch with the spirit world.

After the first two camps were finished, the people broke for the feast. The four holy women ate or nursed as they talked quietly. Trenova looked where several youths were walking and laughing wishing she could join them but knowing it was pointless to ask. Before long the gifts and presentations began again.

Toward late afternoon the Fox people came to present their gifts. Trenova glanced at her great-aunt remembering the story.

When Creza had been born and named, the Fox people had been third in line for status, only behind the Bison and Mammoth people. During her gifting, some of the people of the Fox did not give anything and those that did gave inferior items. Stating that that infant would not be the Sar and so they should not have to do the same things as a true future Sar deserved. Creza's mother said nothing, but during the Great Hunt three of the Fox people died and two others were injured just as the herd of Bison was passing through a surround. The remaining Fox people tried to compensate for their infraction by giving extravagant gifts, even at the expense of their own survival, but it had done no good. They had lost status and had become the lowest ranking people. What was worse, they had lost the privilege of keeping their tribe in a cave; they were reduced to sleeping in temporary lodges during the Great meetings.

Over the years they had gained some status back, but had never regained enough to retain a cave. Creza looked carefully at each item, as if judging to see if it was worth her time by accepting it. Trenova laughed inwardly, no one would ever do or say anything negative about her family, that was for sure.

By the time of the setting Sun the last of the tribes had presented their gifts and welcoming to the new member of the people. Tired, but happy about the day's activities, the people stood around the tent as once again SarAaleyana thanked them for their gifts. Many also smiled when they heard what came next. The gifts did not all go to Elna or her mother and sister. The Sar and her family would keep One fourth, One fourth would be given to the Bison people in thanks for protecting them and the final half went to the people. Most would not get anything, but at least their tribes would. But that would take place tomorrow when Creza and the other lesser Holy people would determine who got what based on status and worth.

Aaleyana noting that the people were returning to their activities that would undoubtedly last all night picked up a small pack and a torch. Bidding Trenova to follow, holding Elna, they walked to the Sar's home cave, and Trenova as she always did looked back at the people as slowly they left the encampment wishing she could be part of the activities.

XXXXX

Walking to the cave was slow but steady. As Aaleyana held the torch ahead of them, Trenova walked slowly behind carrying Elna. It was relatively safe in the valley, most of the dangerous animals had migrated years ago, but one always had to be aware of the surroundings, so the going was slow.

Eventually, they arrived at the cave. Looking it over, Aaleyana noticed that no animals had disturbed the windbreak that covered the entrance, so after quickly removing the rocks that held it in place, she and her daughters entered.

Aaleyana gave the torch to her daughter, as she walked to the central hearth. Quickly, she assembled tinder and small pieces of wood and reaching for the torch started a fire. In moments the fire caught and light showed thorough the cave.

The cave was easily big enough to support over a dozen people. It had a flat and relatively even surface from soil that had accumulated over the millennia. Toward the back, two small openings were to be found. One was the sleeping quarters for the caves inhabitants; the other was the Sar's holy place, filled with herbs, fetishes and amulets. But what most people were awed over was what was in the central cave. From the front to the back, and in some places nearly to the ceiling, and such a large amount that only a small path was possible from the front to the back, were items. Spears, furs, necklaces, outfits, meat, baskets and baskets of different things surrounded the Sar and her family. These were the gifts that were given to her by her people. Not just Aaleyana, but her mother, grandmother and great-grandmother. There were items that had been there for generations. Tomorrow, they would be added to with the inclusion of Elna's gifts.

These gifts were important. They showed to the spirits and to outsiders that the people were prosperous and had enough extra that they could do without. Most of the items would never be used, but to the people these items were more important then anything they possessed themselves. It meant that they were a strong and capable people, for only one who were could ensure that items that took time away from securing food and shelter would exist.

Both Aaleyana and Trenova new this however, and after ensuring that nothing had been disturbed, she quickly banked the fire. Taking Elna from her daughter they walked to their alcove and Trenova, after quickly making her bedroll comfortable, fell fast asleep. Aaleyana, set the baby on her bedding and slowly began to remove her ceremonial robes. Taking them into the other alcove, she quickly dressed in a sleeping garment and began to take her hair out of the braids. She paused when for the first time she noticed gray in her hair. "Oh, well" she mumbled, "I suppose this is what happens when you reach the old age of thirty". With a sigh, she quickly finished unbraiding her hair, settled down next to Elna, holding her close for easy access to her late night feeding and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning the three females left the cave. Trenova carried Elna while Aaleyana carried several items. It was time for one of the most important ceremonies. The First Great Calling of the season. 

Arriving at the camps the Sar and her daughters quickly walked to a central tent that had been set up for the purpose of the Calling. Made of Bison hide and decorated with ovals, circles, triangles and other geometric designs it was a large and roomy temporary lodge, ready for its holy purpose.

As they entered the tent, the darkness after the light of day blinded them temperorarily. After blinking a few moments their eyes adjusted to the limited lights the fire in the center gave.

The two females got into their customary places. Aaleyana sat down behind the fire and Trenova sat slightly to the right and behind her. The Sar took several roots out of her bag and after mashing them, mixed them with warm water in a bowl. After deciding that the mixture was right, she gave a signal to Trenova, who after setting the baby down went to the entrance. Opening the lodge, she beckoned the people inside.

Soon the fifteen lesser holy people gathered around the fire. Several of the lessers had drums and softly beat them to test their sound. The Sar looked at them and with a signal she silenced the Lessers.

SarAaleyana looked at each of the others in the tent. Only seven of the lesser could actually search, and of those only two could Call, but each of the people were important for the ceremony. The Sar lifted the bowl to her lips and took a drink. She then passed the bowl to each one and took a sip as well. It ended with Trenova. She looked at the bowl and took a small sip. Setting down the bowl she waited for the usual effect.

A slow pounding occurred as the drummers beat on their instrument. Slowly, each felt the effect of the roots. A slow chant developed and they began to feel the draw of the spirit world.

SarAaleyana felt the wind in her face as her spirit left the tent and rose above it. She felt the seven others who could follow her, and for a brief moment felt a new presence was felt. It was gone in an instant, but made her pause. She recovered and leading the others left the valley. They traveled higher and higher searching for a herd.

What seemed to be moments, they found what they were looking for. A herd. Not just any herd, but a large family of Mammoths. It was rare for them to come that far south. It was a true blessing for the people, a true blessing from Idassa.

As one, these that could Call reached out to the mammoths. They explained how their meat was needed and that the sacrifice was well worth it. The matriarch must have heard because she paused and turned toward the gathering. They would agree to the hunt.  
The spirits slowly came back to their bodies and slowly began to awaken.

XXXXX

SarAaleyana slowly began to awaken to a loud incessant whining noise. Opening her eyes, she blinked several times and realized that the sound was coming from Elna. Sitting up slowly, she rubbed her head. The Dauntra that she and the others used in the ceremony often left people with headaches. As her head cleared, she reached over and held Elna. After changing the baby's wrap, she brought the infant to her breast. Settling down to nurse, she finally looked at the others around her. 

All of the Lessers were sleeping. Creza, she saw was snorting in her sleep, which caused the Sar to smile softly. Looking at the fire she saw that some time had passed, the fire was nearly out. It surprised the Sar because usually Trenova checked the fire while the ceremonies were going on. Turning, she looked to see what had happened.

What she saw caused her to take a sharp intake of breath. The sudden movement caused Elna to break off from nursing, and begin to whimper. After readjusting herself, she looked again at the scene before her. Trenova was sleeping. Judging from the small movements she made, it was obvious that she had taken the holy Dauntra. At once two emotions came over the Sar. One was terror. It was Trenova's first time taking the Holy root. "She should have warned me she was going to do it", mumbled the Sar. After checking to see that her breathing and heart were normal and that she had begun to sleep normally, her second emotion came through. Pride. Pride in her daughter that she took a risk and did something brave. Looking at her in silent awe, a thought arose. The spirit. Could it have been Trenova? It was the first time she tried the Dauntra, perhaps that was what she needed to reach the spirit world. "You just might be the next Sar after all," she whispered to Trenova as she rubbed her daughters back.

Looking up she noticed that others were awakening. Turning, she arranged herself so it appeared as if she had always been there, watching over them. As they reached consciousness, one blew up the fire as another made a tea. Soon all the lesser and the Sar were drinking the tea and were feeling much better. They were ready to discuss the Calling.

"To say the least, I would say that it was a complete success. Mammoths were seen and Called. They have accepted our plea and are willing to sacrifice themselves, so we may live." Spoke SarAaleyana. "We do not have much time. The Mammoths will arrive at three hills canyon in less then two days. We must be ready and prepared. Are the men ready for the hunting ceremony, Kavon?"

Kavon, already began to nod his gray haired head at her request. As one of only three male lesser, and as the male lead, he understood his position. His hair was braided as always with bird feathers and his robe was ornate with numerous symbols representing the spirit world.

That was much different then SarAaleyana'a robe of undecorated deer skin and her hair wrapped in a tight bun on top her head. The Sar hated osentasiiousness more then anything in the world, and usually wore a simple robe, unless a ceremony required it.

"Yes great Sar. The men have been chosen and they have begun the spiritual cleansing. They will be ready for the blessings and the amulets, by tomorrow, before dawn."

"Good, we don't have much time and we have much to do. Everyone pleased alert the people and prepare for the hunting ceremony, by dawn tomorrow. Everyone knows what they need to do. Please go, remember, everything must be done by dawn tomorrow", explained SarAaleyana.

Soon the tent was empty except for the mother and her two daughters. Aaleyana, stroked her daughter's cheek as she began to awaken, "Shh, child. Sleep. It takes a lot of energy to do what you have done today. Sleep the rest of the afternoon, no one will disturb you. Tomorrow is the hunting ceremony, so you need to get strong to witness it." During the speech, Trenova slowly closed her eyes and feel back to sleep. "I'm so proud of you, my eldest daughter".

With one last pat on the back, she rose and with Elna in her arms, she walked out the door. It was time for her to see to the preparations as well.

XXXXX

As dawn was approaching a large bonfire was placed towards the Eastern edge of the camps. A small platform had been set up and upon the platform stood SarAaleyana with her children. Trenova, fully recovered from the Dauntra, stood holding Elna, who through the noise of the camp was finding it hard to sleep. Their mother stood in front of them talking to Kavon, who looked even more dressed up with a deerskin and antler disguise on. There were still a few details to work on.

Soon the mass of humanity buzzed with exited noise, readying for the Great hunt. People kept looking towards the Sar and her family and the men's lodge waiting for a signal to start. It eventually came. With loud ear-splitting flutes and pounding drums. Men began to walk out of the tent.

Although women usually hunted in nearly every hunting party, for the Great hunt only men were permitted to participate. The men, naked but for a loin clothe, were coated with grease and ashes, the symbol for death. Upon their bodies were painted different signs in blacks and reds. The signs included lines, triangles but no circles, no women signs. As the men walked forward each step they took they slammed their foot on the ground and with so many men, a low almost beat arose.

One by one the men approached the fire. As they did a male lesser by the name of Burakan took a bowl and placing his thumb in a mixture of red ochre and fat put a dot on each mans forehead.

From there the men walked to Kavon. As this was happening SarAaleyana was chanting over a basket. When they arrived to the Lesser, the Sar picked up the basket and reached in.

Because the Sar was a woman she could touch none of the men. So reaching inside the basket, she pulled out a small fetish amulet. These amulets had been made over the winter by the Sar and her daughter. Each was unique and filled with numerous items both spiritual and protective. One by one she reached in taking one out she handed it to Kavon. He in turn, gave it to a man who tied it to his neck.

Lastly, the men went to the final male Lesser. To each one he gave a sleeping role, their spears and a disguise. From there the men walked out of the valley just as the Sun was beginning to rise. The Great hunt was on.


	4. Chapter 4

As the Sun continued to rise the men of the Saryanson continued to travel out of the valley. Jogging at a slow but steady pace that would allow them to travel for hours without resting, the men headed north toward three hills canyon.

Glenov, raced ahead of the others. Like all things for the Saryanson, status was all important. As headman of the Bison people he had the highest status of all the men of the people, with the possible exception of Kavon. But Kavon was not a hunter and approaching old age, he had not participated in a great hunt in nearly 10 seasons.

Thinking about the male Lesser's age, made him ponder his own. He realized that this would probably be his last Great Hunt as leader of the Bison people. The child of his hearth Kerrick was in his 17 summer. He had proven himself in the past year of leading several hunts and was beginning to make small decision among the hundred people in the cave. He did not turn knowing that Kerrick was far behind him in the line of men. 

Realizing that perhaps now was not the best time to be thinking about his successor, he concentrated on his destination. As long as he and the others continued at the pace they were reaching, giving themselves one or two small breaks to rest and drink, they should arrive at three hills canyon before dusk. With that in his mind he continued to place one foot in front of the other.

XXXXX

Trenova handed a cup of tea to Eeva, the Lesser of the Reindeer people. Rising up from the fur where Eeva sat, and returned to the fire in the center of the lodge. Looking around she saw that most of the holy people were chanting or meditating. Reaching for several sticks she placed them in the fire and sat down to wait. As the only non holy person in the tent it was her responsibility to keep the fire going and assist the holy people any way she could.

As she saw that no one needed her, she sat and thought about the ancient histories, especially the history of the Great Hunt. In the olden days, there were only one people, the Bison people. During this ancient time the Sar participated in the first hunt of the season. This occurred even when she was pregnant, nursing, or with young children. Often it would be on a travois. It was sometimes dangerous. In one case it was fatal. According to legend, a Sar with her three daughters went on a hunt. During the hunt, the herd spooked and ran into the waiting women and girls. All but the youngest, a child of two died. After that a substitute would take the place of the Sar. It was always a man, to ensure that no one would try to take the power from them. In time, to show support for the Sar, no woman would be allowed to participate in the first hunt of the Season.

Blinking, Trenova realized that her aunt wanted her to bring water. Rising up she took a water bag to the old woman.

XXXXX

Glenov panted softly. The Sun was beginning to set and they had arrived at three hills canyon. They would rest for a bit and then begin their plan to hunt. If the Spirits were with them the wished for Mammoths would arrive the next day, and if favored would be willing to be food for the Saryanson. But if it was to happen it had to be soon.

XXXXX

Trenova yawned and sat up in her furs. Running her fingers through her hair she looked at the people around her. Everyone was still doing what they had been doing previously, except with less movement and sound. Most were in a trance, in the Spirit world. Waiting, Waiting.

She stood up and moving to the fire, built it up. Looking around, she noticed that none of the Lessers, or the Sar needed her at the moment. Having nothing to do, she even wished that Elna was there instead of being taken by another woman to nurse while Aalyeana was changing, she continued to sit and think.

A memory came that she wished she didn't have, arose in her mind. She was seven and it was a calling of the Great Hunt. The men had already been sent out and the holy people were trying to beseech the Spirits to help. They were refraining from eating or sleeping until hunters arrived back, with or without meat.

The first day they were fine, the second a bit slower, the third many were beginning to shake, by the fifth day most were lying on their backs slobbering and moaning as they twitched and shook. There faces had a look of pain and sickness from lack of sleep and food. But what the small girl watching it all in the corner remembered was the soft moans that came from her mother, as she reached up from her furs and clutched at something that wasn't there. That would continue for another day and ½. By the time it was over and the hunters had arrived, the Lesser of the Cave Bear was dead.

Trenova shook her head violently, as if she could rid herself of the memory. Every year she remembered and every year that she participated in the Great Hunt Calling she had the same thought,

"Spirits, Please, let them succeed. Don't make me watch that again. I beg you; let them find what they are searching for. Let them come home soon". It was the only time in her life that she felt that her spirit was raising to the otherworld. Driven by her need and desire.

XXXXX

It was the dawn of the fourth day. Older Children and youths were gathered at the top of the valley watching the steppes. A fire was set to warm them and to keep animals away. Most played, told stories and enjoyed their freedom from adult observation. Most thought that it would be another day perhaps two before the hunters came. Because of this, the runner was almost upon them before any of them noticed him.

A nine summers old boy, one of the youngest, had been emptying his morning stream, when he looked up and saw a figure approaching. Finishing his bodily need he squinted at the person and in an instant turned and called. "A runner, a runner. Their coming, their coming", while pointing to the advancing human.

In an instant the other children were up and looking to see who it was. A girl from Bison people, approaching womanhood was the first to identify him. "It's Kerrick. Kerrick's back." Laughing she and several other children ran out to meet the exhausted young man.

Breathing heavily and sweating profusely, Kerrick slowed down from his run. Most of his paint had rubbed off, he appeared tired, and several scratches were crisscrossing his body from his run, but other then that he was none the worse for wear. Pausing for breath he took a container of water and drank a bit as he waited for the children to arrive.

As they crowded around all had the same question. "What happened? Did you kill any? What was it like?" To respond, he merely reached behind him and pulled out a small package from his back frame. Placing the package in a newly made woman's hands he smiled and asked, "What do you think?"

Opening up the package, one look confirmed what most already thought. Mammoth Meat!

As one, most children turned, and raced back to the fire. The young woman, named Naya, holding the Mammoth meat, walked slowly back with Kerrick as he told her about his bravery on the hunt.

One child rushed past the fire and reached the goal of the race first. Grabbing a large stick, he pulled it back and slammed it into the large drum before him. Again and again, he did this as people came out of their lodges and caves to rush to the sound of the drum.

XXXXX

Trenova, suppressing a yawn, reached over and gently held a Lesser who was rocking back and forth as she moaned in her sleep deprived state. The people in the tent were beginning to show real signs of sleep deprivation and the task of assisting them was beginning to wear her down. Surviving on short naps and quick bites to eat she and the Lesser's acolytes spent their time rubbing the Lessers, giving them small amounts of water, to stave off dehydration and most importantly to calm them down when they shook, as they battled evil Spirits in the other world.

These spirits wanted the people to starve and die, so the Sar and the Lessers had to battle them in the Spirit world. This was why they had to go without food and water as a way to show that their spirits were strong and could survive the deprivation of their bodies.

Trenova settled back as the Lesser drifted back to battling the Spirits. Wiping her damp forehead, she heard a noise that caused her to pause and look at the acolytes. Again and again she heard the deep rumble. In an instant several people rushed to the lodge entrance. Looking out they saw people rushing to the valley' s opening. In an instant they realized what this meant.

Quickly the acolytes, and Trenova, began to make a tea that would cause the Lessers and Sar to relax.

Soon the tea was done and slowly the Lessers and the Sar sipped the concoction and within moments they began to fall asleep for the first time in four days. After making sure that the Holy people were comfortable, the acolytes and Trenova settled down in their furs and fell asleep.

XXXXX

As evening approached most of the Lessers and the Sar were recovering well. AAleyana had even taken some tea to recover her breast milk that had begun to dry up. She had recovered Elna and was trying to feed her as she ate a simple broth to recover her strength.

Trenova was busy straightening up the lodge and assisting the other acolytes. A few of the acolytes and several of the Lessers had left with most of the people to assist the hunters in butchering and transporting the meat. It would be several days before they returned and afterwards a great feast would occur, one in which all but the Sar and her daughters would participate.

Reaching for a fur, she placed it on her great aunt Creza. In her mid forties she was by far the eldest Lesser. Because of this she was also the weakest and the slowest to recover. Nissa, her 27 year old daughter and acolyte straightened the fur as they talked to one another. Trenova couldn't help but eavesdrop as she walked back to her mother.

"I'm too old to do this, my spirit is too weak. This is my last Calling, by season's end; you will be the next Lesser of Bison People". Nissa's only response was to hold Creza's claw like hand, stroke her cheek and nod in response.

Trenova nodded too as she went to her mother. Aunt Crea is so old, she was old when I was born, she thought. It's time, past time that Nissa replaces her. I only wish I was as confident as Nissa is about her place. Oh well thought Trenova, at least someone will be happy.

Sitting down by her mother she noticed that Elna had fallen asleep and that Aaleyana was quickly joining her. As Trenova was about to lay her head down, her mother opened her eyes and suddenly began to talk. "Good, I'm glad your getting ready to sleep. Tomorrow we leave back to the cave. After a few days there, we will take a small journey around the area, it's about time we started to the seasons training", with that her eyes closed and she fell asleep.

Trenova, sighing, snuggled in her furs as she thought about the upcoming plans. It is going to be a long season, she thought. Turning her head, she looked at Elna, "But maybe it will be an exciting summer," Turning over, she spent part of her night thinking and planning her idea.


	5. Chapter 5

As promised the next day Aaleynana took her daughters out for a gathering. At first her load was light, carrying mainly a little food and a sleeping skin, as she leaned heavily on her walking stick as she slowly traveled out of the valley. Within two days she was able to take Elna and the lean-to tent from Trenova. Who had been struggling to keep up with her mother, while carrying her young sister.

Their journey was slow and methodical as they went from small valley to small valley gathering the plants of the season. As they went along Aaleyana, kept explaining to Trenova what plants were good for what ailment, how to find them, and what prayers should be given to which Spirit to assist in the healing. This was how the Sar taught her daughters. Nearly a moon had passed since they started out making a large loop around the outskirts of the valley. By tomorrow they would be back in the valley and spend several days finishing their drying. Soon it would be time for the Sar to once again play a role in her peoples lives.

Trenova enjoyed this time of year. Away from the people, she could forget her loneliness and just enjoy the sights around her. Usually she could remember the plants basic qualities when her mother asked her about them and occasionally how to prepare them. Most seasons she would be listening to her mother with half an ear, while the rest of her would be thinking about taking a swim, or eating some juicy berries, or any other activity that did not involve the Spirit world. However, this season she had been paying closer attention then she ever had, and had learned more then in the entire ten years of her existence. However, her mother would never know by talking to her.

Aalyeana looked down and carefully removed several flowers and roots, making sure that there would be enough for next year to harvest. Turning, she began to question her daughter.

"Trenova, what flower is this?"

"I think…Willow?"

"No. This is Linden. What is it good for?"

"Um, err, uh, treating burns?"

"No! It's used to calm down and ease the spirit.  
It also helps breathing. How is it prepared?"

"Oh that one is easy. A Decotation."

"No!!! Once again, a tea. Linden flowers and roots are always used in a tea." Sighing, she placed the Linden plant in her collecting bag that was bursting with different plants to be prepared. Wiping her sweaty brow, she wondered if her daughter would ever learn. But all she said to her daughter was, "Come, I'm feeling sticky and hot. Lets go swimming in the river".

"Oh goody," laughed Trenova, as she took Elna from her mother. She knew she had to leave quickly before her mother noticed the smile on her face, as she held Elna and raced to the river.

XXXXX

The next day the three females returned to the valley. After nearly a moon gone, there was much for the Sar to attend to. Leaving Trenova at the cave she and Elna returned to the camp. Summer was now in full bloom, which meant the ceremony of first rites had to be planned. Aaleyana talked with the Lessers about the up coming ceremony and its preparations, while Trenova was left to dry and begin preparing the herbs for storage.

XXXXX

Aaleyana slowly walked back from the camp, holding a sleeping Elna. It had been a long day, but much had been accomplished. The not-quite-women had been separated already when she had arrived and the senior Lessers had begun explaining what would occur and what their responsibility would be, as Idassa's chosen. Kavon, as the male head of the Lessers had already taken the newly initiated boys who completed their first hunt, and explained their importance to the people, however he like the other Lessers had to wait until the Sar returned before first rites could occur. The Sar spent the day deciding who would be the one to open the girls to womanhood, and who would awaken the boys to womanmakers. After finalizing the decision, the Sar arranged for the ceremony to begin in three days, feeling that it would take that long to complete the necessary rituals and charms.

Reaching the cave, she noticed that the fire had been banked and that Trenova had already gone into her niche to sleep. Bleary eyed with fatigue, she glanced to the right and noticed that indeed Trenova had prepared and begun drying the herbs and roots. As she was about to walk to her own sleeping place, she began to really look at the herbs and roots.

"No…"whispered, the Sar, as she stared in horror at the sight in front of her.

The plants had been prepared, but not the way they were supposed to be. What was to be ground had been cut for drying, what was to be dried had been ground into almost powder. Strong smelling herbs had been added to make dangerous herbs more noticeable, but she used the wrong herbs. In short it was a huge mess.

Aaleyana resisted an urge to scream, although she did tremble in her rage, which nearly woke the baby. Crossing the cave she placed Elna on her sleeping platform, and after looking at anger at Trenova turned and went back to the herbs. Some of the damage was beyond repair, but if she worked all night, she might be able to salvage most of her gathering.

As she began fixing Trenova's mistakes, she didn't notice when Trenova slowly let out a large breath, almost as if she had been holding it in. It would be a long night for the Holy woman.

XXXXX

First Rites occurred without any problems. As a result, several new men and women were added to the growing Saryanson people. After the rites several smaller ceremonies occurred that were more private for individual caves. The Bison People had the great joy and honor of having two such ceremonies. The first was expected. Creza, gave up her spot as Lesser of the Bison People to her daughter Nissa. When Creza placed the robe and necklace over Nissa's head all the assembled found reason to cry. Creza had been Lesser for over twenty years and it was hard to imagine another in her place.

Nissa, although an adult nearly the same age of the Sar, with several children of her own, looked small and timid in her new robes and necklace. The people surrounding her had no doubt that she would succeed in her mother's footsteps and be the Lesser she was destined to be.

Her first role was a happy one. True to his word, Glenov passed on his leadership role to the son of his mate, Kerrick. Because of his inexperience Glenov would act as advisor to Kerrick until he became more comfortable with his role as leader. Two days later Kerrick asked Naya to be his mate. She accepted and they would be mated at the upcoming matrimonial.

XXXXX

Aaeyleana walked along the forest searching. Stopping at a tree she let her mind go and call out. Lifting her hand, she waited. A Lark flew down from a tree. Waiting patiently, the lark flew on to her open palm. In an instant the Sar snapped its neck and placed it in a carrying bag. Looking at the birds already in her bag, she guessed she had enough for her purpose.

Turning, she and her daughters began walking. They were gathering materials for the upcoming matrimonial. They had most of the items but they needed one more item. A few moments later, they found it, evergreen tree.

"Remember Trenova, Evergreen represents renewal and everlasting life, the gifts of Idassa. By putting Evergreens twigs in the Matrimonial fetish, it bonds the couple forever. After the five day isolation, they take the fetish and throw it into the ceremonial fire, thus giving their prayers to Idassa, come let's gather the twigs."

Taking their knives, they began cutting the branches off the trees. Trenova, after making sure that she was doing it right, let her mind wander. They went from tree to tree, cutting any green branches they could find. As Trenova reached for a particular branch, her mother's voice called out to her.

"Trenova, pay attention. That's not an Evergreen. That's a twisted root tree. Look, carefully." As Trenova looked at the smaller branched tree, with its slightly dark green needles and its bark which was rougher then Evergreens, her mother continued to talk. "That's one of the Dark-Spirit plants. Only those calling the unholy abomination spirits use them. Should you have put them in the fetish, it would have ruined everyone's matrimonial, and who knows what else would have happened. Throw it away, and let's keep working." Moving forward she settled on a tree a few steps away and started cutting it.

Trenova let go of the branch and went to another tree. As she slowly cut the small branches, she kept glancing at the twisted root tree, noting exactly where it was. She kept looking back at the tree, until her mother felt that they had gathered enough and turning back, they headed for home.

XXXXX

The next day, Trenova sat down in the cave and prepared the fetishes. Spread out around her were the makings of a proper Matrimonial fetish. Nineteen couples were marrying this season. Kerrick had not long before had brought his bag. Like all Matramonials, men made the bag, the Sar or her daughter filled it with the proper religious materials, and during the ceremony, the man handed the bag to his intended. If she accepted the bag it was her way of telling the people that she accepted him. As a result, most bags were beautifully made. Kerrick's bag was no exception.

Made of rare Auroch hide, it was dyed red. Sewed onto the bag were several ivory beads and feathers. A Bison tail was used as the drawstring and a figure of Idassa was drawn on the bag. To Trenova, it was one of the most beautiful bags she had ever seen.

Setting down the bag, she looked up and saw that her mother was in the niche where she kept her holy things. She was getting ready for the Matrimonial the next day and had to commune with the spirits, later they would go to the lodges and the Sar would finish any last moment details that had to be done. In the mean time, Trenova, had to make the fetishes.

Her mother had shown her how to make one. One took an Evergreen twig, wrapped a small thin piece of cord around it, attaches certain berries, beads, feathers and bird skulls, along with other items and placed it in the bag. It was easy, but very important to have. Glancing once more at her mother, she slowly reached behind her and putting her hand under a fur, she pulled out a small leather bag. Slowly, she emptied the contents onto her lap and one by one began attaching the items to the Twisted Root Tree twig. She continued, making sure that her mother was continuing to talk to the Spirits and before she knew it, she was finished.

Tying the last bag, she placed them in a medium sized wooden bowl, ready for when they were presented to the men for the ceremony. Waiting for her mother, she sat and thought. "It will be all right, after all mother can always redo the ceremony, right? I'm not doing anything that bad. The people will see, I can't be Sar, I can be a regular girl, not special, not unique, just me. Everything will work out, won't it? Won't it?"

Her thoughts were abruptly stopped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Trenova, Trenova, are you all right? Is everything ok?" A quick nod by her daughter assured the Sar that Trenova was fine. "Did you finish the fetishes? It's time to go." The Sar looked carefully and closely at her eldest daughter.

Trenova bent her head so her light blonde hair covered her face. With an almost inconceivable shudder, she gave a quick sigh and looked up. "Yes…yes, the fetishes are finished. I, I'm ready to go mother." Her hands shook as she gave the bowl to her mother.

"Did you follow directions like I told you, Trenova?" Asked the Sar, looking straight into her daughter's eyes. A slight nod caused her to continue. "Are you sure?" When the answer was the same, she closed her eyes nodded her head and said, "alright, fine. Get Elna. We have to go, there's not much time." As Trenova ran to get her sister she missed the slight shake of her mother's head as she looked at the young girl.

As Trenova picked up the sleeping baby, thoughts continued to race through her head. Should she tell? Should she not tell? Should she change it back? What should she do? What should she do?


	6. Chapter 6

Trenova bit her lip. Holding her sister close, she began to breathe heavily, in and out, in and out. She felt sick and knew her skin must look pale. She looked at her mother, standing their holding the wooden bowl with the matrimonial fetishes. Without another thought, she raced ahead. Running past her mother, her shoulder brushed against the bowl, knocking it from the Sar's hands.

She continued to race forward, stopping at the caves entrance when she heard her mother's sharp intake of breathe and heard her gasp. Holding her sister, she waited for her mother's complete reaction.

"Oh, Trenova. What did you do? How? Why?"

"It, it was an accident Momma, I'm sorry," cried the young girl, facing her mother with tears in her eyes.

"An accident. How could this be an accident? I told you not to use these branches. Do you know what you have done, do you have any idea the damage you have caused. There ruined. This will take days, and days to recover. Everything must be done over again. The matrimonial is ruined. How could you….Give me Elna. Go to the camp and get Nissa, Kavon and Telliah. Do not tell them why. Just get them and tell them I need them. Then I want you to go to Bison cave and stay with Creza for the night. Can you do that? Can you follow these simple directions? For once in your life, do as I command", she screamed at her cowering daughter.

"I, I'm sorry momma," whispered Trenova. "I didn't mean to…..

"You never mean to," her mother snapped. "Trenova, how can you possibly be the next Sar when you can't even do a simple task? Go. Now."

"Yes Momma," whimpered Trenova as she handed the baby to her mother. Turning, she quickly left the cave as tears pooled down her cheeks.

"What am I going to do? What can I do?" whispered SarAalyeana as she rocked the infant, while looking at the desecration to the sacred objects before her.

XXXXX

Trenova sat on her great Aunt Creza's furs in the Bison cave. Her sobs had ended as her aunt comforted her and gave her some tea. When she had first come into the cave after telling the three Lessers her mother's message, she had fallen into her aunt's arms. She hadn't told her about why she was there, but her aunt just sat and held her as she cried. The tea began to have an effect and she fell fast asleep.

XXXXX

"Trenova, Trenova dear, it's time to wake. Get up child. Suryan has come upon the land. It is morning. Today is the day of the Great Matrimonial, a celebration day," whispered Creza.

At mention of the Matrimonial, Trenova snapped open her eyes. "The Matrimonial? It's happening today? Are you sure?"

"Of course, now get up and let's get dressed, we don't have much time.

The two females quickly ate a small breakfast and donned their clothes. Trenova was wearing one of Creza's granddaughter's outfights. It was a deerskin dress, dyed a deep red with several geometric shapes. Her blonde hair was tied in four braids and wrapped together. She wore several bracelets and an amber necklace. Normally, she would love the outfit and the thought of going to a ceremony would interest her as well, but all she could think of now was how could they have a matrimonial, after what she did. So with a deep breath, she and her aunt left the cave.

Arriving at the matrimonial Trenova looked for her mother and the Lessers. She found most of them where the ceremony was to take place. She stayed back and away with her aunt. She did not want to go near her mother for fear at what she would say.

Soon, the ceremony began. The intended walked down one by one in their most extravagant outfits. The men as tradition dictated, gave their hopeful mates the fetishes they made. As Kerrick came with Naya, Trenova saw that he gave her the fancy fetish. Naya accepted it and Kerrick at the same time. Then children came forward and threw flowers at the new couple. They went off and began their isolation for the next five days.

Soon the ceremony ended and Trenova walked slowly to her mother, spilling the flowers as she walked. Upon reaching her mother, she noticed how white and pale she looked.

Approaching her mother she took a deep breath and asked, "Momma, I'm back. Can I do anything for you?"

Looking down, SarAaleyana handed Elna to her daughter. As she did Trenova saw her mother's arms. They were wrapped in bandages. Holding her sister, she knew what her mother did.

"Mother, your arms. What did you do?"

Pulling her robe so it covered her arms again, she answered Trenova's question. "You left me and the Lesser's no choice. We had to do a sacrifice." Looking at her daughter's expression, she continued. "The Lessers and I cut both of our arms in five places. We took the twisted root tree twigs and bathed it in our blood. We removed the pieces of the fetish and attached it to the proper Evergreen tree. You left us no choice Trenova, we had to make a sacrifice for the good of the people. It is something you will one day have to learn if you ever hope to be Sar. But most importantly, you must never tell anyone what we have done, promise me Trenova."

After getting the promise from Trenova, she walked off toward the cave. Trenova, dumbfounded at what she had learned, followed silently.

XXXXX

Trenova walked quietly behind her mother, while she held her sister as they slowly made their way to the camp. It was time for the last and most important ceremony of the season, the Idassa festival.

For several days Trenova had been quiet and respectful. She was attentive and obedient to her mother, while the cuts on the Sar's arm healed. After several days however, her resentment over having to be the next Sar resurfaced. As SarAaleyana and the Lessers began to ready the Idassa festival, Trenova began to think what to do next. She knew she didn't want to hurt her people, but she didn't want to be Sar. What could she do?

She didn't have a full plan in mind, but she did have an idea. All she needed was the right person to help, and the festival would be the perfect way to find the person.

XXXXX

The Idassa festival was the ceremony to honor the mother, Idassa. She who gave all, life, animals the very world that they stood on. So to honor Her, the Sar dressed up in her most sacred form, a bird. Not just any bird, the Swan. Next she choosed her partner. It was a complex and important decision made with much thought and contemplation.

The Sar had spent several days meditating over the issue, praying to the Sar in the hope that a vision would come. On the third day it came. A vision arose where a young bison ran around a herd. It confronted a male in its prime. Attacking the male it caused the male to back down. The young bison grew bigger and bigger and overpowered all the other bison. Turing it faced the Sar and softly licked the Sar's hand. Waking up the Sar knew who was to be her partner. Kerrick, the new leader of the Bison people.

When Kerrick was told he swelled with pride. He was to represent Idassa's lover, the most virile and desirable man of the people. It would strengthen his power over the cave and show once and for all that he, not his mother's mate was leader. It was a great and powerful responsibility. One he hoped he was ready for.

XXXXX

Soon SarAaleyana and Trenova arrived at the camp and walked to the center of the camp where the ceremony would take place. The ceremony would start at sunset, just as the moon began to rise. It was mid-afternoon, so there was not much time.


End file.
